Omega Werewolf
"It's an Omega Werewolf. Literately, it's the 'Lone wolf'; the outcast of a werewolf pack. Because they either left or were banished for some reason." : —Theo, on Omega Werewolves Omegas are the lowest rank in the canine shapeshifter hierarchy. These wolves or coyotes are not members in a pack, or have no affiliation with an alpha or an experienced beta. Like betas, an omega shapeshifter's eyes will glow bright gold or steel blue. Omegas are generally the lowest on the power level, because they are not members of a pack, of which members gradually receive symbiotic balance, power from each other. Omegas can be the "lone wolf", one with no pack. They could have been kicked out of their pack, they could be the survivor of a pack's destruction, or they could be alone by their own choice as stated by Gerard Argent. In Omega an unnamed man appears who turns out to be a werewolf. He was homeless, exhibited schizophrenia, his control and maturity was poor. Upon being captured by the Argents, his behaviour was totally animalistic, and they learn he is an omega. He is killed by Gerard Argent to declare war upon all werewolves of Beacon Hills. At the start of Season 2, Scott McCall had fallen to omega status because Peter Hale, his alpha creator was killed. Subsequently, his control over his werewolf bloodlust on a following full moon in Shape-Shifted was fragile. Later, when becoming a beta as part of Derek's Pack, he had an easier time in Party Guessed. When Peter was resurrected in Party Guessed, he was at omega status, because his alpha powers had been usurped by Derek - his power was immensely sapped. In his own words, he needed a pack so to regain beta status and build his power back up again. Also, similarly to the natural wolf, omegas could also considered the lowest ranked member in a pack but are not seen as, or accepted to be, betas by the alpha. This was the case twice with Ethan and Aiden. The twins were "the bitches" in an infamous pack before they met Deucalion, and during Season 3B when Scott refused to see them as betas of his pack because of their murderous past and wrong doing as part of the Alpha Pack though allowed them to help with the Void Kitsune. It is possible that Derek has become an omega after giving up his alpha spark to save his sister's life as he shows no indication of having joined Scott's pack, instead choosing to work independently or with the other adults, but he also does not suffer from the reduced power and control exhibited by other omegas. He is even able to evolve into the full wolf transformation which is the highest level of power and control a werewolf can achieve. This suggests either that a powerful enough werewolf can choose to be an omega without suffering the usual consequences or that Derek has achieved a new status that goes beyond the usual alpha, beta, and omega. Characteristics Omega Werewolves are humanoid carnivores. In their werewolf form, their bodies change rapidly, changing into a fitting definition of predators. Their nails increase to sharp, long claws, fangs increase in size and eyes resemble those of a wolf rather than of a human. Because they are considered to be "The Outcasts", Omegas are either searching for a pack or prefer to live among humans and hunt animals instead. Powers and Abilities Despite being the weakest and lowest-ranking werewolves of the lycanthrope, Omega Werewolves are still strong and powerful creatures in their own right. * Lycanthrope Physiology: Omegas have enhanced physical capabilities as a result of this physiology. They have shown that they are capable of the following: ** Superhuman Strength: Omegas have the ability to exert levels of strength far greater than that of a normal person, even the finest Olympic weight-lifter, being able to tear a car door off and the snapping of a humans neck with a mere shove. This ability is further strengthened when they are in their 'savage form' and also extends to the muscles in their legs, as they are much stronger when they are in savage form then he is in human form. *** Super Leap: To compensate for their inability to fly, an Omegas superior strength also applies to the super-strength muscles in their legs allowing them to jump incredible distances and heights and propel themselves with enough force to damage a concrete wall. ** Superhuman Agility: An Omegas agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits, even those of the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Reflexes: An Omegas reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Speed: Omegas have the ability to move and travel at incredible speeds faster than the human brain can process making them appear like a blur, the exact extant of this ability has not yet been identified. This ability, coupled with their superhuman stamina, allows them to perform extraordinary feats such as; dodging gunfire at mid to close range, catching a falling glass and escaping from an area in a short amount of time. ** Superhuman Stamina: Omegas have an incredibly bolstered amount of stamina which allows them the ability to maintain continuous physical action for several hours to an extended period of time without tiring or undue strain before physical exhaustion sets in, this ability allows him to use his superior physical abilities at their full potential. ** Rapid cell regeneration: Omegas have/possess an accelerated healing process that enables them to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his anatomy with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human, as they have the ability to heal from their wounds at a much greater speed above which a humanly possible much faster than a normal person would, from cuts in seconds to a gunshot wound within hours (albeit after the bullet was removed). This along, with a bolstered metabolism, allows him to be close to immune from disease and highly resistant to the effects of normal drugs/tranquillisers. ** Acute Superhuman senses: Omegas have a number of highly refined, extremely acute and superior senses, these include but aren't limited to: *** Superhuman Vision: Omegas has the ability to view things in a greater detail than any human ever could humanly possible, this allows him to see the perspiration and dilation of a womans pupils' from the top of a large building; it is unknown however if he can see into other visual spectrums. *** Superhuman Hearing: Omegas has the ability to hear things and sounds that are inaudible to normal humans on a much greater range than humans, as well as inaudible sounds. This allows Omegas to hear a conversation from blocks away and hear the increase in heartbeat from the top of a large building. *** Enhanced Sense of Smell: Omegas has the ability to detect smells and smell scents that are above that of a humans ability are impossible for normal human beings to detect naturally, this allows him to smell scents (and thus track people) in a city with scents that are days old, the ability to smell poison running through a woman’s veins and able to identify someone who has someone else's blood on them. ** Ability Augmentation: Omegas have the ability consciously control their blood flow and slow down and redirect their hemoglobin in their blood content to heighten specific senses and of their physical attributes. ** Superhuman Durability: Omegas possess the ability to withstand high amounts of pain when injured. ** Transformation/Metamorphic Ability: This ability allows Omegas to transforms into a beast like form when attacked and provoked. *** Savage Beast Form: In their savage form, an Omegas eyes glow yellow, black veiny markings appear on their face, their fingernails extend into and become long claws, their rows of teeth become pointed and grow long/sharper, and their voice becomes deeper mirroring their angry and primitive persona. Their transformation is a beast like form. ** Psionic Resistance: Omegas are immune to telepathic manipulation, at least if the telepath attempts to manipulate them through physical contact. ** Aggression: When angered or in distress Omegas become more savage and aggressive, and even more so in their savage beast form. ** Night Vision: Omegas had the ability to see clearly in the dark.Animal Control - '''Omegas can Control Dogs and other Similar Animals to an extent. ** '''Resistance to Cold: Like their wolf cousins, Omegas have a remarkable resistance to the cold. ** Fellow Wolf Sense: Lacking a pack, Omegas do not possess a "Pack Sense", but they can sense when another werewolf or other Werewolves are near, especially higher ranking Werewolves such as Alphas and Thetas. They cannot sense Iato as they possess the ability to mask their telepathic signature and scent. ** Rage Enhancement: Werewolves can increase in strength the more that their anger increases. Weaknesses * Decapitation: The act of removing an Omega's head will result in permanent death. * Betas: Because Betas are stronger than Omegas, Betas can kill them with some ease. * Wolfsbane: Wolfsbane acts as an Acid if a wolf comes in contact with it. it will induce involuntary Changing, and will act as a poison if ingested. A Silver Weapon Dipped in the herb will be Twice as Deadly. * Moonstone: Moonstone will turn off a Werewolf's power if contact with Moonstone is Made. * Mercury: Mercury will kill a Werewolf if It enters the Blood.